Shaolin Monk/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gladiator (by Wassboss) A Shaolin monk is meditating is field. Suddenly a rock flies past his head. He opens his eyes and sees a figure standing in the distance. The figure charges at the monk who gets out his Meteor hammer and waits for him to come nearer. The figure throws another rock which the monks easily. The monk waits till the figure gets a little bit closer before throwing his meteor hammer. The projectile bounces off the gladiator’s helmet as he charges at the monk. He pulls out his Sica and swings it at the monk who jumps out of the way. He pulls out his whip chain and strikes the gladiator in the chest leaving a small cut. The gladiator ignores the cut on his chest and swings the Sica, scraping the monks arm. The monk lassos the gladiator’s leg and pulls it from underneath him. The gladiator is sent crashing to the floor and the monk swings at him again with the chain whip. The gladiator blocks with his shield and, reaching forward, yanks the chain pulling it out of the monk’s hands. He then gets up and tries to stab the monk but he jumps to the side and picks his staff up from where it was propped up against the fence. He strikes the gladiator in the arm, causing him to drop the Sica and then smacks him in the face. However it bounces of the gladiator’s helmet who smiles and pulls out his trident. He thrusts forward at the monk who blocks with his staff. He strikes forward again but the gladiator blocks with his shield. He thrusts the trident forwards again and one of the prongs gets stuck in the staff. The gladiator yanks back and pulls the staff out of the monk’s hands. He then pulls the staff off the trident and snaps it on his leg. The monk runs back to the temple to get his last weapon the twin hooks. He turns to see the gladiator entering the temple gates. He runs up to him and swings the hooks but they bounce off the gladiators shield. The monk hooks them both over the shield and pulls it out of his hands. He then hooks the trident and snaps it with the bladed ends. He swings forward again leaving a gash in the gladiator’s stomach. The gladiator punches him in the face with the Cetus, cutting the monks lip and sending him stumbling back. While the monk is stunned the gladiator grabs the twin hooks and yanks them pulling them out of the monk’s hands and throws them away. He puts on his scissor and the monk, who has recovered from the blow, takes out his Emei pinchers. The gladiator swings forward with the scissor but the monk jumps over it and stabs the pinchers down into the gladiators head. However his helmet stops the pinchers from penetrating the helmet. The gladiator punches the monk in the face sending him crashing to the ground. He then rams the scissor into the monk’s neck slicing his windpipe and killing him. The gladiator roars in victory and limps off to find help for his wounds. WINNER: Gladiator Expert's Opinion While the Shaolin Monk had better training, the Gladiator fought more often, keeping him in better shape and more practiced, and most of the monk’s weapons either did not do much damage, or were made for the purpose of defense. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ninja (by KevlarNinja) Ninjas: Shaolin Monks: Three Shalin Monks are walking through the woods, heading back home. Meanwhile, three ninjas see the weapons that monks have and think that it would be nice to take them. One of them throws a shuriken, but it misses, hitting a road sign and alerting the Monks to the ninjas. One of the ninjas covers for his teammate by shooting a blowgun dart and killing a monk. Two of the Ninjas come out of cover from the trees. One of the monks throws a Meteor Hammer, but the ninja he threw it at dodges it. One ninja tries to attack a monk with his Kusari-Fundo, but the monk raps it up with his whip chain. At the same time, the second ninja tries to knock the monk over with his Bo, but the monk defends himself with his wax wood staff. The Kusari-Fundo ninja pulls the whip chain monk close to him and slashes the monk on the cheek with his Nekote. The Monk answers back cutting off the ninjas head with his Twin Hooks. Meanwhile the second ninja cuts the wax wood staff in half with his Ninjato. Just as he is about to stab with his sword, his head falls off. The other monk cut off the ninja's head with his spade. They go down the trail, and the last ninja sneaks up behind the monks. He hits one over the head with his Shobo and tries to strangle the other monk with his torinawa. The monk returns the favor from before and stabs the ninja with his Emei Piercers. The monk thanks him and they walk away, saying a prayer for there fallen brother. Expert's Opinion The monks won due to the superior martial training and dedication to fight. While the ninjas were able spies and were greatly stealthy, They were not greatly trained for combat. On the other hand, the Shaolin monks trained intensely for combat experiences. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage